Books and coffee
by jessicuhxoo
Summary: Leaf has an obsession. But with books and coffee, or with The Gary Oak?
1. One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, If I did I would of became the Pokémon master already, I do not even own my OC's they were named after my lovely cousin. Any who on with the story!**

I have an obsession with books and coffee.

Every Saturday morning, when the sun is just beginning to rise and the grass is still coated in dew, I put on my favorite jean jacket and walk to the public library to check out two novels. I say hello to the librarian, Marlene, and her granddaughter Yui, and smile to other residents of Kanto, Pallet Town, and walk two blocks north to my favorite Café for a black coffee, two milks added and one sugar.

I always sit in the corner by the window, just on the left far side when you enter the Café. The sun hits me at a perfect angle; the rays aren't too bright, but reflect onto my porcelain skin so well that my cheeks feel rosy by the time I leave.

I start with the thinner book first, drinking my coffee slowly. I always manage to burn my tongue anyway, and when I complete this first book, I order a cinnamon roll and a hot chocolate. I take a five minute break to eat my breakfast and drink my beverage, and then work my way into the second thicker book.

By the time I finish, the sun is at its highest point in the sky, and the streets are filled with human traffic. Mothers motivate their athletic kids to hurry up, get in the car, or they'll be late for their practices. Grandparents, like the librarian Marlene, patiently take their annoying, bratty, stubborn grandchildren to the park and to the candy store. Teenagers and young adults walk their dogs, always a partner by their side, usually of the opposite sex of course, and basking in the warm afternoon. Businessmen and women snake through slower walkers, talking into their cellular devices and jogging to make sure they are on time for the train or bus.

I have a reason for sitting by the window, the farthest seat to the left when entering the Café. I liked to speculate people. No, I don't stalk them. I simply observe them and, like all the books I read, I try to decipher their lives just through their appearances, actions, and if I'm lucky enough to hear them, quotes. I know the old saying, "Don't judge a book by its cover", but this wasn't anything like it.

I was a patient person. I understood people; I gave them second chances, and if not more than that. I forgive and forget easily. Sometimes too much to my dismay. And like the books I read, I try to create a story using my zealous imagination and creativity.

Like this morning, for example. I was halfway through my second book, in case you were curious, the book was an intense mystery about a schizophrenic medical patient who killed his autistic brother- when the entrance door to the Café rang open. The tiny bells above the door jingled together, indicating new customers coming in and going out. I meekly glanced up from my book, dog-earring the page, and taking another smooth sip of my hot chocolate. The warm liquid trickled down my throat and esophagus, casting a fuzzy warmth to coat my entire insides for a mere moment.

A man had entered, but he wasn't just "a man". He was, in the words of my lunatic mother, "The Man".

His hair was spiky and messy like he just rolled out of bed, with light brownish with reddish tints to it. From a profile view, I could already tell his eyes were a rich hazel-green, luscious and warm and tender, raw. His lips were in a perfect pout. His body perfectly toned, with a perfect milky-white glow for his skin tone.

The man seemed serious; he seemed to be the type of man who had no patience or tolerance with ignorant or immature people. I could respect this, I thought to myself sincerely. He wore a silver ring around is matrimonial ring finger; I assumed he was married. I shook the thought off, inventing more presumptions through his appearance and tone. His voice was husky, deep and soaked in sweet honey. It had a nice melody to it; it seemed the perfect fit for a woman with a light, upscale voice. He wore a satchel; I couldn't help but giggle, my cheeks flushing just at the idea. But then again, who was I to judge?

He had a breakfast bagel, eggs with bacon and spinach, and a straight black coffee ready to go. But as he made his turn to leave, his dark hazel eyes came across my isolated area. His perfect eyebrows rose spontaneously as I nearly dropped my hot chocolate.

The stupid smirk rose on The Man's face. "Leafy?"

It was ironic; it was the worst cliché, like the worst books ever written. Uncanny, if you will. Because this man, the one my mother would classify as "The One" for me was actually Gary Oak, my sister's ex-husband.

How ironic, isn't it? As ridiculous as it sees, this was where everything finally pieced itself together. Meeting my ex-brother-in-law at The Café.

Keep reading, it'll get better.

**Authors note: So I decided to try out a short story, it does not take place in the Pokémon world I only used the location Kanto, Pallet town cause it fit better than using some random state. Other than then it is completely modernized. I hope you lovely readers like it, Review please! Criticism is always welcomed, I'm still new and I would love to improve.**


	2. Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, I only own my OC's even though my lovely cousin named them. Back to the story!**

For a moment, I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. It had been three years since I had seen Gary Oak last; he had been crying, his eyelids red and swollen, and his words were choked with anger, as he packed his last bags out of my mother's home. He and my sister, Melanie, lived here temporarily with her always out in different regions. He had given me a one-arm hug, weak and bitter, and mumbled a farewell, and drove away.

His brief, four-year marriage to Melanie was miserable. Not for my sister, but for him. Everyone knew this except for, of course, the actual married couple. Melanie and Gary were up on cloud 9 since the day they met in Cerulean City for Melanie's friend's engagement party. She proclaimed herself in love, saying it was 'love at first sight' and that 'he's the one'. Gary was a bashful, sometimes sensitive, and very intelligent man who was supposedly smitten by Melanie.

Then again, which man wasn't smitten by Melanie Green? She was every man's dream. Perfect figure, the ratio to her breasts was equivalent with her toned ass, she had a promising career in the modeling field, and our parents were wrapped around her body, not just her finger.

I was never jealous of my younger sister. Big deal, she was a year younger, but when it came to Gary, I would always admit I had a soft spot for him. Maybe it was his passion for cooking, who doesn't love it when The Man can cook? Or his love for reading and music. Maybe it was because his smile was charming, and genuine, and he meant every word he said. Maybe it was the flow of how he talked, how down-to-earth he was when you got down and personal with him.

He would always come to my apartment in town to have a few drinks to wind himself down after another daily argument with my stubborn sister. And every time he showed up, my heart fell to the pit of my stomach. It churned against itself, digesting every vessel of my pumping heart until it finally exploded and I couldn't feel anything. I was numb; I felt weak for him.

She didn't realize how much of an incredible man he was; she had him wrapped around her like an innocent, lost, confused, naïve and oblivious puppy.

And then, here comes the cliché part, he found out about her yearlong affair to a photographer. And then since the day he finalized and signed the divorce papers, I hadn't seen Gary Oak since.

Until today that is,

Unwelcomed, Gary swiftly sat across from me. I didn't mind for two reasons: 1) I was a tolerable person and 2) It was Gary; he was an exception to any rule. His smile was simple; the corners were lifted to that small indents of dimples formed by his chin and cheek and his eyelids were brought closer together. It was the kind of smile that a doting grandfather gave to his grandson when they bonded over cars and baseball cards. Weird analogy, but this was the smile that made everything in the world stop. It was enough to get me to pause my reading time.

"You look great Leaf." Gary complimented me. His voice hadn't changed; in fact, nothing about him seemed to change. In three years, Gary hadn't aged nor changed through his personality. He furrowed his brows together meeting the center. "You cut your hair… keeping things fresh?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

I couldn't help but laugh, nodding gently as I tucked a piece of my newly trimmed hair behind my ear. As I rubbed the back of my neck with the palm of my hand, I could feel the hairs on my back rising. According to my mother, only The Man could have this effect on women. "What brings you back to boring, old Pallet Town?

And everything fell together, sort of like in the typical works of art by Nicholas Sparks, no disrespect I absolutely adore this man. And it made my brain fizz in annoyance. Gary's answer in general seemed to just… piss me off.

"I got a job offer at a new upscale restaurant," he beamed. Okay so this part didn't bother me, but the next part? Well keep reading. "And… I'm paying a visit to Melanie… we've been seeing each other again."

**Authors note: SO I already had this chapter finished, and I really wanted to post it even though I just posted the start of this story earlier xD but anyway reviews are lovely, and criticism is welcome! Thank you **


	3. Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, I just own my OC's **

It was because of Melanie that I detested relationships. If you want to think I'm afraid of commitment, then go ahead, I won't judge you. Because, to be honest, I am afraid of the commitment of a serious long relationship.

In this new, modern society there is no such thing as an everlasting love, a love that dies at eternity. You're in a relationship, or you're not. The majority of my friends growing up had divorced parents; some didn't even know who their other parent was. Melanie and I were fortunate enough to have two loving parents who sacrificed everything to keep us surviving in Pallet Town.

My parents are still alive and are still very much together. It hurts at times, seeing how much their love hasn't change, and realizing how I should get the same chance at love.

Don't get me wrong, I do want a boyfriend. I just haven't found 'The One' yet. I guess you could say I wanted him to come down on his knees at my front door and serenade me with lines from Shakespeare's "Romeo & Juliet", and take me away to Unova for the rest of our lives.

No, I did not want that. To be honest, that sounds ridiculous and only seems to happen in the sappy movies that make you leave the theaters questioning your personal meaning of love. The type of love I want is spontaneous, zealous, passionate love that doesn't end passed our deaths. It's the kind of love that when you kiss your partner, your toes curl and the hairs on your back stand up. It's the kind of love that makes you blush at the silliest thoughts; the kind of love that makes your heart ache constantly whenever your partner is away for even just five minutes.

Sadly, I never had this kind of love. Like I already said, I'm afraid of commitment. So whenever I see my sister bringing home different men, ranging from doctors to models to athletes to singers, for my parents to evaluate and approve or disapprove on. I always had the envy in my heart burst through my chest. How she could find some many men and find love with each of them was beyond me.

And that was exactly the question I asked myself tonight at dinner with my parents, and Melanie and Gary. Yes, Gary; Melanie invited him. The nerve of her. How was it possible that my sister had once again found love with Gary? It was almost like the three years apart between them had never occurred. Throughout this entire meal, which was delicious, mind you, they suppressed giggles, pecks on the cheeks and temple, and held hands underneath the table like naïve juveniles.

Maybe this didn't "piss me off". Maybe it was because Gary didn't even glance at me at dinner. He just kissed my cheek as a greeting to say hello politely, and helped my mother and me set the table while Melanie continued to get pampered. I sported the wedding band around his finger and furrowed my brows as I swirled my linguine around the tines of my fork why-

"Leaf!" Melanie snapped impatiently, setting down her fork and tilting her head to the side she looked like a stupid mother trying to scold her toddler. No Melanie, I'm the older sister and therefore you will treat me like- oh, who was I kidding? Melanie never followed the rules. "Gary has something to say to you." She stated while rolling her eyes.

An amused grin was plastered across his childish face. "The linguine was delicous," he complimented me. Yes, I can cook if I follow the recipe accurately and have my mother supervise the kitchen so I don't burn the entire house down. "Where is the recipe from?" He asked while raising an eyebrow.

I could feel my cheeks brighten and I mentally cursed myself. His question was silly, so why was I blushing? Was it the way he looked at me with his soft, round and dark hazel-eyes? They always seemed to be filled with happiness, even through his miserable marriage to my sister. Or was it the way he complimented me? We all knew I wasn't a great cook; Gary and my mother were the only ones who could in this dysfunctional family. Or was it his smile, so genuine and rich and raw to the marrow? It made my stomach flip, my appetite suddenly at loss.

But without even answering, I could feel my eyes water pathetically. And like a drama queen from any of your favorite movies, I threw my napkin down on the table and made my way to depart from the scene.

Because Gary Oak isn't The One. He just can't be and he never will be.

**Authors note: So here is another chapter, I actually finished this story already, but I'm going to wait until one day next week to post a new chapter since I sadly start school on Monday-.- Yay me! Anyways, reviews are lovely, and criticism is always welcomed! **


	4. Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, just my OC's. I really wish I did own Pokémon though, anyways on with the story **

I avoided Gary, Melanie and even my parents as much as possible for the next two weeks. My mother, called me at least forty times per day but I ignored each call. I was in no mood to answer her worried questions, "What's wrong?" "Are you pre-menstruating?" And the worst one yet… "Does this have anything to do with Melanie?"

My mother was never fond of sibling rivalry between us, but I was almost certain she knew that Melanie got whatever she wanted. For example, Gary. She treated him like her bitch, tied around her and wrapped around her finger. She cheated on him, committed one of the worst Ten Commandments, and yet… three years later, they're happier than ever.

I could never admit to my mother that I was jealous of Melanie's relationship with Gary. She would scold me, chide me and tell me "I knew better than this juvenile crap". After this lecture, she would eye me suspiciously and possibly question my feelings for Gary. But what "feelings" did I have for him?

I wish I could tell you. But to be honest have you noticed how much of an honest person I am? I'm scared of it, truthfully, I didn't even know myself.

Three weeks had flown by since my dramatic departure from dinner with my parents and the lovebirds whose names I shall leave out for right now. Even Melanie tried to contact me, but I simply avoided her at all costs. I was bundled up with three layers of shirts, snug-fitting dark blue jeans, and black Ugg boots. It was the beginning of November and the crisp, chilly air cut through my body like a boreal knife. My nose felt numb, red and bright, along with my ears.

I walked into the silent library, on a mission to find a new book to read for the day. This occasion rarely occurred, it was outside of my Saturday tradition at The Café; but this was urgent. I was craving to inhale the fresh scent of the ink printed on each page, read through any toe-curling story. I was in dire need of a cliché love story, one about confessing your love in the pouring rain and being caught making love by the least expected person.

I piled book after book, trailing my finger against the spine of each novel and reading the three letters of the author's last name. My eyes sparkled in hunger to devour each book that wintry November Thursday, and as I made a sharp right turn out of the aisle I ironically rammed my body into a muscled, toned figure who just-so-happened to drop the six books across the tiled floor with a BANG.

Awkwardly and embarrassedly, I scurried across the floor to recollect the books on my knees. The person I had collided with bent down on his knees and groaned in a whisper, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't- Leafy?"

My body froze, feeling as if Gary had caught me in the middle of my drug deal. Books were my ecstasy; they kept me high off fictional love, of fictional bliss and happiness. They made me believe in the fabricated love written in each; they made me want to experience that form extemporaneous blissfulness. He caught me in my euphoria.

He chuckled quietly, holding four of the six books in his built arms. "I had a feelings I'd find you in your second," he teased silently, rising to his full six-foot frame. He made me feel like a mouse; I had a petite figure and had to raise my entire head up to meet his eyes. You guessed it, Melanie had earned the long legs and height of the family.

I couldn't find the words to respond to his taunt, and so I decided to remain quiet out of fear that I would make an utter fool of myself by obliquely flirting back. I didn't want that to seem like my intention; I didn't even enjoy flirting with men. I was horrible at it, and always managed to produce myself an idiot. In the end, I slipped passed Gary and checked out all six books. He followed me like a lost puppy, but I didn't fight this until he finally called me to attention once we were outside in the glacial cold.

"What do you want, Gary?" I asked sharply, but managed to keep my voice at a respectable, calm voice.

His eyes rounded, watering slightly. My heart gave a sharp pang just seeing him so hurt, so vulnerable. Clenching his fists together, he let out a small sigh and finally spoke up. It was the reason why he had returned to Pallet Town in the first place. It what was holding him back for three years, and he needed an answer. From the desperate look he was giving me, I knew I was the only one who could help him.

"It's about Melanie… I need to talk to you; alone and in private as soon as possible."

**Authors Note: So, I wanted to upload another chapter! I started school this week, so I hope I can still maintain posting chapters, and other new stuff! But if I don't upload it often I'm sorry, college sucks! But anywho, reviews are lovely, and criticism is always welcome **


	5. Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, If I did I would be the Pokémon master already! I also dedicate this chapter to the lovely, ****XxCherriesandChocolatexX**** ;) you should check her stories out they are amazing!**

Gary's new apartment was at a respectable distance from the library, and so we walked side-by-side. Occasionally, his hand would brush nonchalantly against mine. As quickly as possible, I tucked my hands into both of my jean pockets and shook off the preposterous idea that he wanted to hold hands with me.

His apartment showed every personality trait he mustered, simple, yet bold, and always smelled like the seasonal aromas. For instance, the autumn season portrayed fragrances of cinnamon and apples; it showed and smelled like every aspect of the autumn aromas.

He led me into his kitchen, which was probably his personal drug deal. Cooking to Gary was like reading to me; he couldn't live without it. Whenever he was angry or upset, he cooked. He experienced with ingredients and measurements, like a mad scientist in his laboratory. As I watched him gracefully move around his kitchen, opening up cabinets and whipping out fundamentals for a secret recipe.

Just watching Gary whisk eggs in a medium-sized bowl made my toes curl inside my Ugg boots. As he sprinkled salt and pepper on the eggs Benedict, my skin rose with goosebumps. He moved with such ease, his eyes gleaming with such passion for his work of art in the kitchen. And I won't lie he looks sexy in an apron.

As the eggs were sizzling on a low range at the stove, he poured me some red wine in a glass. He raised his brows, looked deep into my eyes and shrugged indifferently as if he knew exactly what I was asking. "You look like you haven't eaten breakfast," he replied lowly, clinking his glass lightly against the rim of mine. "Cheers." He smirked.

How he knew I was running on an empty stomach with just a cup of caffeine was beyond me. I was at a loss for words as he untied the strings of his apron, carefully folding it, and slid my eggs Benedict onto a ceramic square dish. The aroma of bacon and spinach in one plate was enough for me to devour the dish immediately. But I waited for Gary to get his own plate; he never did. "You're not-"

"I ate already," he interrupted me as he explained quietly, eyeing me through a part of his spiky hair that fallen over his eyes. He brushed it away as he said, "Besides, that's a new recipe I've been trying out. I guess you can say you're my… guinea pig?" He smirked amusedly as I grinned meekly into my breakfast.

Each bite of the eggs Benedict caused a tingling sensation to ripple through my taste buds. I savored every bite, taking slow sips of the sweet wine. The coffee and wine mix was doing wonders to my hormones and my head; every glance at Gary made me crave him, not just the breakfast. Oh man, what in the world is happening to me?

"Gary, what's going on?" I finally asked, my eyebrows raised in curiosity.

The smirk faded, his eyes now swimming with all sorts of adjectives to describe his emotions; confused, lost, upset, angry, frustrated. He finally took a seat across me at the kitchen island, his chin settling on his fist while his eyes gazed tiredly at the ring around his finger. "Melanie… wants to get married again," he sighed, his words scratchy. It was undeniably sexy, seeing him so desolated, "She wants a small wedding, sometime in two weeks possibly… but, Leaf… I don't want to marry her again."

It was my turn to look hurt, to look confused and filled with anguish. Questions I knew I would never find the answers to as they swarmed through my head, my heart shattering like a bullet searing through a window. Broken pieces scattered around my body, my head pounding. The coffee from earlier wasn't helping, and the wine was ruining my tolerance for explanations. Just as Gary opened his mouth to respond, I grabbed my purse and coat and was about to leave when… you guessed it, another cliché from books I despised I've begun to believe my life is full of clichés.

His hand were cupping my wintry cheeks, warm and soothing. I felt his lips dance across mine, the taste of his wine and saliva embodying his delectable flavor inside my mouth as his tongue nearly swam down my throat. I felt hot and wanted, like a candle being ignited by a wick; my body was being melted like wax in his strong arms.

My toes curled, but I didn't care about the signs of The One. I had my sister's soon-to-be-husband-again sucking my face, and that was all that mattered.

**Authors Note: so, hectic first week at school, thank god it's the weekend. I wanted to post this Sunday, but I thought I would post it early because I'm going to spend my whole weekend doing hw, YAYYYYYYY-.- but reviews are lovely, and criticism is always welcomed **


	6. Six

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, I really really really wish I did though.**

Let's get the honesty out of the way, I had sex with my sister's fiancé and loved every second of it.

The mind-blowing kiss turned into a blissful few hours of lovemaking in his king-size bed. Mind you, it was a comfortable mattress. Every time his soft, tender kisses touched any part of visible skin, my toes curled inward and my heart nearly stopped. He was aggressive when he needed to be, and gentle whenever I begged him to be, and kept his cool the entire time.

I hadn't had sex like this since… well, never. I was in my junior year of college when I lost my virginity and I was drunk, do the math. I hardly remember the guy, let alone how amazing the sex was. But this… this was like me reaching Arceus, rising up passed Heaven even. His hands had explored every inch of my body; I never I had a man call me beautiful so many times in just a few hours.

I didn't want any of it to end, but unfortunately we had to finish sometime. His muscled body collapsed next to mine with a breath of air leaving and entering his lungs. His body was carved like a sculpture; toned and tight abs, rock-hard biceps, and V-shaped hips that drove my body to euphoria just looking down at his southern hemisphere.

Gary's arm slowly slithered around my waist, bringing me into his chest. Involuntarily, my eyes met the ring finger of his left hand, but there was no ring. Glancing up at him, I smiled tiredly at him. He looked sexy with his spiky messy hair, dare I say it even messier? It looked heavenly on his divine face. "It's always been you, Leaf." Gary stated softly.

* * *

"You fucked your sister's fiancé?" Dawn shrieked, her plump pink lips falling into a perfect 'O' shape.

I winced at the way she worded her uncertainty, but merely nodded. Dawn was one of my closest friends, we have been friends ever since we graduated High school, and College. We worked together at a wedding gown boutique, her mother owned the boutique, but then passed it down to Dawn when she wanted to retire, so naturally I helped her. She was an actual sister to me, she didn't judge me, or jump to conclusions at anything I said, unlike my biological sister, who immediately pounced down my throat with whatever statement or question I said.

"Arceus, Dawn… he was amazing," I sighed in annoyance, covering my face with my hands miserably.

A voice that sounded like a "hmph" escaped her throat. "It looks like you need the sex," she giggled, setting up a new strapless cream-colored gown on a mannequin for a window display. It was simply gorgeous, and created by the one and only Dawn Berlitz herself. "But, isn't this the same Gary Oak your sister was married to?"

I raised an eyebrow at her, helping her readjust the dress on display. "Surprise, surprise. She wants to marry him again… in two weeks."

Dawns' dark blue orbs widened in horror. "Shut up, Leaf." She said in disbelief.

I shook my head disappointedly, trying hard to not make eye contact with her. Because if I did, I knew I would crack and a waterfall of tears would shimmy their way down my face. "I wish I was, Dawn… I wish I was." I whispered the last part to myself.

As much as I despised to admit it, Gary did feel like The One. After our lovemaking session, we talked for what felt like hours without a care for anyone outside of his apartment. We told each other stories, laughed at each other's silliness, and held onto each other like we were afraid that if we let go, we'd let go of each other forever. He looked at me like I was his… but that was also the depressing part of this whole story… I wasn't his. He was my sisters, and would always remain that way.

Dawn cut off my thoughts with a malicious smirk that ran straight to her eyes. "Well, one thing's for sure, that sweet wedding of your sister's seems to be getting in the way. We might have to find a way to stop it as soon as we can."

Oh, how I loved her sneakiness. I can't lie to you, I was excited to see how this was going to play out.

**Authors Note: So I just wanted to post another chapter for you guys since I'm going back to school tomorrow after a long weekend! I'll try to post another chapter by the end of this week or during the weekend! Also, Sorry if I seemed like I rushed the kiss and what not, I didn't attend too, I just made this story to be only 10 chapters since it is my first one, because usually I like writing one-shots better. I also have another story in mind, I'm still debating on what couple I should base it on but it will definitely be Pokémon, that's for sure! But I'm going to end this long note, Thank you so much for reading I really appreciate every single one of you guys. Sorry if there are any grammar errors, that's not my cup of tea because OBVIOUSLY I drink coffee ;) See what I did there? I made a funny. Okay, don't mind me I'm lame anyways, reviews are lovely, and criticism is always welcomed I'm trying to get better here! **


	7. Seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon **

For the next week, Melanie and my mother ran around like a madwomen trying to prepare for the second wedding of the century. The lovebirds agreed to keep the wedding small, with just the closest family and friends from both sides. The ceremony would take place at the local church in the town of Pallet. And the reception was to be held at an out-of-town wedding hall with its famous Chicken Parmesan. Gary had told me after we had sex he always wanted a recipe for the famous Chicken Parm. I bet he never told Melanie that.

Whenever Gary and I weren't at work and Melanie wasn't around his apartment, we always found time to be together. He secretly met me every Saturday morning at The Café, and just sat there to watch me read my two new books and drink my hot chocolate and coffee. It was nice to see him take his mornings off just to watch me read, seeing me in my happiest state of the week.

I was his "guinea pig" when it came to his newest recipes. He finally found a trusted recipe for his Chicken Parmesan and whipped us a batch for lunch one frigidly cold November afternoon when Melanie and my mother went searching for wedding gowns.

Their wedding day grew nearer, but he was as distant to Melanie as I ever saw him to be. I never asked him how he and Melanie had gotten into contact after three years apart; I never asked him why they were trying for a second go. Those were questions I felt uncomfortable asking him; they were too personal, too close to his heart, and I didn't know whether or not he would let his walls come that low for me to come in.

I know, I know exactly what you are thinking, this whole situation is, (in the words of Dawn) "fucked up". I'm secretly making love to my sister's fiancé, spending more time with him than she should be. It felt so wrong at the end of the day, to lie to my family and backstab my sister. But at the same time, it felt incredible, for the first time, The Man wanted me and not my sister. I felt like a rebellious teenager, like the modern version of a screwed up "Romeo & Juliet".

It was spectacular.

Melanie and Gary's wedding rehearsal took place two evenings before the actual wedding at a five-star restaurant outside of Pallet Town. After the rehearsal, the droning wedding planner discussed exactly how and when Melanie would walk, when the bridesmaids and the maid of honor, surprisingly me again, would take the lead and so on. My parents treated us, Gary's Grandfather, and the bridal party to an exquisite meal at Remollie's Italian cuisine

I felt disgusted seeing my sister giggle all over Gary's neck, watching him squirm uncomfortably as they held hands underneath the table like naïve juveniles. It was too much to bear, seeing my sister all over him and knowing that in two short days, she would have him wrapped around her finger once more for possibly the rest of her life. I excused myself from the table and made my way to the back of the restaurant; the chilly air made me shiver and I cursed myself for forgetting my cardigan inside.

As if on cue, I felt my cashmere sweater being wrapped around my tiny frame; Gary was now sitting beside me, his eyes swimming with words he couldn't put together. "Just say it," I let out a painful laugh, my warm breath creating fog into the frosty air.

It took him a moment to compose himself, but he finally found the words to express his troubled feelings. "These past two weeks with you, sneaking out and staying in hiding, were… beyond incredible," he began, his words choked up slightly. "You're amazing, Leafy… you're a woman that any other girl would want to be. I know I said I didn't want to marry Melanie, but now… I feel like I can trust her again, and I think we can restart our marriage. I want to give her a chance," he continued, his voice growing louder as I rose to my feet. Am I the only one who notices how often I enjoy walking out on people's explanation? I need to make this my New Year Resolution to stop this. "You deserve better than me, Leaf. I can't put you or your sister through this. But I want Melanie… and I'm sorry for that.

So maybe The Man didn't want me anymore, but what could I do? Cry my eyes out and never find love like this again? I respected his decision; there was nothing more to do than kiss him one last time, savor his honey-flavored lips once more, and walk away.

Well… maybe you should keep reading.

**Authors Note: HI lovely readers, I thought I would post another chapter today because I said I would earlier this week, I don't have really much to say but I have a lot of new ideas for future stories that I will try to be working on, with school, and other things going on too. But this story is almost over! After this chapter there is only about 3 more chapters! I'm sad, but I hope you guys enjoy this story like I enjoyed writing it. But any who, sorry for the dramatic chapter, nobody likes to write those! But reviews are lovely, and criticism is always welcomed! Thank you guys so much! **


	8. Eight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, if only it were real *Sighs deeply* Enjoy the story **

The wedding was on a Saturday, which meant I had no time to carry out my tradition that morning. I felt lost, in withdrawals, without my books in my hand. My hands were shaking; it was like being an alcoholic without his booze in the early morning. I felt like some sort of a zombie.

In a way, I was some sort of zombie. Since the evening at Remollie's, I hadn't slept properly. I tossed and turned, moaned and groaned, and felt incomplete the entire time. I read at least forty-seven books I believe I counted out of the six hundred and seventy-four books on my bookshelves, but I still wasn't satisfied. I daydreamed during the afternoon about what Gary and Melanie could possibly be doing; was he using her as his new guinea pig to test his new meals? Were they cuddling in his mattress that I helped to break in?

I was numb the day of the wedding. My mother tried to pry out the answer as she helped set up my hair with the hairstylist, but it was no use. I told her wearily I might be coming down with something and, of course, the Bridezilla nearly had a panic attack about this little white lie. Even my mother had to zone her out of ears reach; Melanie was becoming unbearable.

The bridal party and Bridzilla's family were to dress and prepare for the wedding at our parent's house. I felt claustrophobic, being surrounded by people who were too eager to help Melanie into her wedding gown. I must've forgotten to inform you, she chose Dawn's one of kind, cream-colored strapless dress. I wanted to strangle her when she boasted about how great it fitted her slim body and how well it accentuated her hips and breasts. I was ready to kill her now even; not only did she get the tall height, but she was even blessed with larger breasts of the family. I know, I know you want to strangle her too.

After I had dressed, I went outside on the porch and watched the cars pass by every ten minutes or so. My parent's home was a perfect location to raise a family; it was out of reach from the rest of the world, disconnected from Pallet Town, I felt at ease, relaxed for the first time in two days.

I was beginning to run out of clichés to add onto my grand list, but here is another. I felt like I was seeing a mirage when Gary, full cut in his spiffy black tuxedo and light-green tie, approached me. The nerve of him.

"Its bad luck to see the bride before she walks down the aisle," I informed him lamely, folding my arms across my small chest. I remembered my father's lecture, "You're lucky not to have big boobs like your mother, the men will look into your eyes when you talk, not your boobs." And this was true; Gary's eyes never left mine, not unless he felt uncomfortable.

"I'm here to talk to the maid of honor."

I frowned, my eyebrows falling closer together. "She doesn't want to talk-"

"You avoided my calls, ignored my texts, and you weren't at the Café this morning. I even went to the library, Marlene said she hasn't seen you since last Saturday. You're worrying me, Leafy," he whispered shakily, his hands now balled up. I noticed that with Gary, he clenched his fists whenever he was getting agitated.

"What I do shouldn't concern you anymore, you made that clear at the wedding rehearsal." Gary opened his mouth to retort, but I cut him off. Where in the world was this sudden confidence coming from? I wish I could tell you, but it was even surprising me. "You need to make up your mind, Gary. In case you haven't noticed, my sister wants to marry you. Unlike you, she's made up her mind and she knows who she wants to be with. But I'm afraid you don't, and I never thought I had to say this but… who are you going to choose? Melanie or me? You don't have much time; your wedding starts in an hour. The truth will come out at church, I assume?"

I walked away, I know, again! And felt tears burn in my eyes as I closed the door behind me.

What had I gotten myself into? And why was I enjoying every second of attention Gary was giving me? I was only certain of one thing at this point, his right decision better be made by twelve o'clock, or else this wedding will take a turn for better or for worse.

**Authors Note: So, I just got home from school, and let's face it, I'm having a shitty day today. First I woke up late, then someone spilled coffee all over my shoes, it was such a waste -.- so posting this chapter made me feel better, so please review, and criticism is always welcomed! Thank you guys so much **


	9. Nine

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Pokémon, I wish I did because I would love to catch them all, seriously would xD**

Let's get straight to the point, wedding ceremonies are boring.

If you're not a hopeless romantic, this scenery is definitely not for you. Lucky for me, I was neutral. I neither liked weddings nor hated them, and therefore I was okay with it. Normally, the bride's sister/maid of honor would be ecstatic for her sibling's new life to come. Nope not me.

As the attendees gushed at how marvelous the light green dress looked on me, I gave them my tight smile that basically said "Thank-you-but-please-get-the-fuck-away-from-me-as-quick-as-you-can-before-I-strangle-you." They obviously didn't get the memo, and so they continued to compliment me and congratulate my family.

I kept a fair distance between Gary and I, I felt his eyes burn holes in my back, but shook the thought off, his statement was clear. He was going to marry Melanie once again, and nothing anyone could do could change this.

Alas, the ceremony started and Bridezilla, um, I mean Melanie made her way down the aisle with my father at her arm. She had done some hormonal crying, more like wailing at our parents' home. But it certainly didn't show through her makeup. She looked flawless, happy, and ecstatic to start fresh with Gary.

For some odd reason, this part saddened me, seeing Melanie happy once again. The divorce had been hard on her too, but she had made the mistake to commit adultery. It was her own doing, but it seemed as though she was learning from the mistakes and trying to make up for it. In fact, I hadn't seen her this happy in ages.

Was I being selfish? Was I a horrible sister to make love with her fiancé, fall in love with him along the way?

You read that line correctly, I am in love with him and only realized it now as the preacher began the ceremony. I loved his honey-flavored lips and his smiles and smirks and the way his dimples formed whenever he laughed. I love his overlapping front teeth and his large hazel-green eyes. And the way he knew I was ticklish by my hips and feet. I loved the way he respected my Saturday tradition and even bought me three new novels to add to my bookshelf collection.

I should be crowned '#1 Worst Sister in The World', right? I fell in love with Melanie's fiancé in just a matter of two weeks. He felt like The One, like The Man for me. My uncertain shaped heart fit like glove with his. Didn't he feel the same way? Hadn't he felt the same toe-curling sensation when we shared our amore-filled kiss and made love to each other?

I had completely droned out the preacher, for the only words I had caught onto were "…speak now or forever hold your peace."

My heart thundered, my palms sweaty and my hands shaky as nobody in the church moved or made a noise except for the baby gurgling in the back row. They would take their vows, kiss, and become Mr. and Mrs. Gary Oak once again if everyone stayed quiet

"I can't do this," I whispered wearily to Dawn standing next to me. Grabbing the bottom of my dress so that I wouldn't slip, I nearly ran down the aisle and out of the church

I could hear the gasps and murmurs of the attendees, a woman who cried "Isn't that the bride's sister?" and even Melanie who shouted, "Leaf, what are you doing!?"

My body once more fell into withdrawals. With a pounding headache and no car with me, I hailed a cab and told him the destination of the place I was dying to go to, the library.

**Authors Note: DUN DUN DUN DUN DAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, the last chapter will be posted by the weekend, you're welcome ;) Also lovely readers, please check out my other new story I'm working on its called Pointless, and I'm super super excited about it! Have a good week, you lovely people! Reviews are lovely, and criticism is always welcomed :)**


	10. Ten

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, if I did I would have every single Pokémon out there.**

I grabbed at least ten books, sprawling them across a table and used a childish way to choose which book to read first, "Eenie Menie Miney Mo". My index finger landed on "The Hobbit" by J.r.r Tolkien, and I smiled pleasantly; I had read this book before, and knew that a second time at a reading it wouldn't hurt, right?

I read book after book, my mind suddenly calm and at ease. At one point, Yui, Marlene's granddaughter handed me a cup of coffee because she said I "looked like I needed it".

My dramatic leave, looked… well… too dramatic, come to think of it. But I couldn't sit there knowing The Man I just so happened to be in love with was going to marry my sister. I couldn't let Melanie know that she had this satisfaction over me; she had everything I could have possibly dreamed about, but now Gary too? They both had to notice what they were doing to me; I just hoped they weren't on their way to the reception at this very moment.

From where I was sitting, I heard Yui speak politely in her squeaky voice to a person who needed assistance; "Good afternoon, sir! Can I help you with anything?" It was a man who spoke, but not just any man. It was The Man, who sounded as though he were panting and trying to catch his breath. "Have you seen Leaf anywhere?"

Yui hopped off her chair, grabbed The Man's hand, and brought him to where I was sitting. Sure enough, a sweaty Gary Oak was standing before me with a dazed expression drawn across his divine face. "This Man was looking for you, Leafy."

I smiled thickly at Yui, and thanked her, and waited until she was out of ears-reach to speak up. "Why…Gary… what did you do?" I stuttered.

He dropped to his knees, clutching his chest to catch his breath. "I ran… from the church…t-to this place…for you to ask… m-me w-what I did?" he panted incredulously. "Isn't it obvious!?"

"Keep your voice down, you're in a library," I sighed, rubbing my temples. The headache was suddenly returning, crawling back like a monster in the dark

"I don't care, Leaf!" Gary growled angrily, jumping back up to his feet. The several thirty-something people in the library froze, with their eyes large like a deer about to be hunted. They watched nonchalantly as my face reddened in horror. "I just walked out of my wedding for you, don't you dare tell me to my 'keep my voice down'," he mocked angrily, his jaw tightening as he clenched his fists.

"Why would you do that?" I breathe, trying hard to break the magnetic eye-lock we were having. It was no use; the connection between us was too strong to go against. There was no use to fight back from it, for it would always return at some point.

"Because, Leaf… I told you two weeks ago! It's always been you." He stated, pacing back and forth in front of me. By now, the eyewitnesses were all surrounding us and watched like desperate housewives as Gary began to confess.

"I made the biggest mistake to choose Melanie seven years ago. Hell, four years of marriage with her and I hadn't learned a thing from now… but she's got nothing on you. I should've told you then, but it was no use… it's always been you, from the day I met you, and now, from the day I encountered you at The Café up until this very moment and counting… I wanted us to be together." He took a small breath, "I told Melanie, I told everyone at church, actually. They all understand and if you give me the chance, I bet we can make this work. I want us to make this-"

I couldn't fight the tiger inside me; I pounced onto him, my lips connecting with his instantly. At that very moment, I knew I was finally getting my own chance with a marvelous creation that for once, Melanie wasn't going to get for herself. Pulling away from this breathless kiss, Gary mumbled numbly, "So… can we get married?" His voice sounded so innocent, like a little child. It made me giggle a girlish giggle I never could muster until now.

"We can… but let me just finish this book I was reading."

Gary smirked and let out a laugh, and pulled me into his arms and sat me down onto his lap as I finished my story. Who knew happy ending could happen in real life to?

_The End!_

**THE END HAS COMEEEEEEEEEEE, So I hoped you guys enjoyed this short story :) I have a new one up called Pointless, and its going to be way longer! Thank you too everyone who reviewed, favorite, and all that jazz! It means a lot! but I hope you check out more of my stories, cause I have a lot more ideas to come! LOVE ALL YOU PEOPLE XD Review please, and criticism is welcome! Enjoy the weekend everyone :)**


End file.
